Excecution
by alphayamergo
Summary: AU. Rose and Dimitri were caught upon their return to Court at the end of Last Sacrifice, and are now sentenced to death. Rose says goodbye to her friends.


**A/N: Warning: Sad.**

**This is kind of AU, because Rose and Dimitri were caught at the end of Last Sacrifice because the charms didn't work, so they didn't get to reveal Jill as a Dragomir, and, instead of listening to them about Tasha, they've been sentenced to death. Oh, for that matter, it wasn't Tasha who killed the Queen. It was Daniella.**

We were sentenced to death.

After two nights in a cell, I'd had plenty of time to work out exactly what I wanted to say to my friends. I'd had a lot of time on my hands. The only contact I'd had with the outside world was when they were sentencing Dimitri and I. There had been no trial – the escape we had pulled off had been sure-fire proof that I was 'guilty'.

The guardians holding us stood just before the platform, waiting for the go-ahead. While we were waiting, eight people approached us: Mia, Tasha, Christian, Eddie, Mum, Abe, Adrian and Lissa. I wondered briefly where Mikhail and Sonya were. I hoped they weren't in gaol. But, putting those thoughts aside, I opened my mouth and began to speak.

"Mis and Tasha – what I want to tell you both is basically the same. I hated you both when I first met you. But you're both so great. You're both complete and utter badasses, and I really hope you guys get your way in the future. It'd do wonders for the Moroi. I'm really sorry that I was so horrible to you both before – when we met.

"Christian – or Sparky, as I sometimes called you – you can be a complete and utter idiot sometimes. There. I've got that out there. Just because I'm about to die doesn't mean I have to be warm and fuzzy all the time. You're not as much of an idiot as I thought you were, though, back when you and Lissa started hanging out. I nearly murdered you when that happened, you know that? Anyway – you better take care of Lissa. If you don't, we might have a guinea pig to test whether you can die a second time in you. But," I conceded, "I will miss you.

"Eddie, thank you so much!" I hugged him, and for a second, his stone-faced mask faltered. "You've helped me out so much, and I could never thank you enough for everything you've done. I'll tell Mason that you miss him, promise.

"Adrian, I'm really sorry. You've been there for me since we met at the Ski Lodge, and you've helped me out heaps by funding plenty of trips - sometimes voluntarily and sometimes not." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "And I love you for that - just not enough. Not in the right way.

"Zmey – I'm probably the only one who's said that to your face, aren't I? The only one who dared. I remember when I figured out that Ibrahim and that mobster guy called Zmey was the same person," I said. "I caused quite a bit of entertainment for Mum when I tried to deny you being my father. I listed all the reasons you weren't like me: you're sarcastic, shadowy, and you like to scare people." Abe was trying not to smile by this stage. "Yeah, that's definitely different from me. I'm starting to see where I inherited my bizarre personality from, Dad." I enveloped him in a huge hug. Hesitantly, he responded. I think he was in shock after I called him Dad.

"Mum," I choked out, "I've said some pretty awful things to you over the years. I don't mean any of them. Maybe I did, when I said them, but I don't anymore. I love you. I can't think of anybody I'd prefer." I pulled her into a hug, and I could feel her chest heaving with suppressed sobs. Finally, we released each other.

"Lissa," I started, "I've always thought of you as a sister. And I know you've always thought of me as a sister, too. You've been my best friend since we were five, and I there's nobody I'd rather be bonded to." I hugged her hard. The guardians behind me tensed as Lissa hugged me back.

"I'll change the world for you, Rose," Lissa promised. A tear made its silent way down her cheek. "I'll make sure the age decree is cancelled. I'll make sure nobody is ever wrongly sent to their death like this again." She pulled away, grabbing at my hands. "I'll see you in the world of the dead."

I tried to smile at her but failed. "You'd change the world even if this wasn't going to happen, Liss. I know you would. You should be the one leading the Moroi. You _will_ be the one leading the Moroi." I let go of her hand and reached into my pocket. "They never took this from me. It's – it's from Tatianna, and it'll help you. We've already found who it's talking about - find Jill." I handed the note Ambrose gave me to her and reluctantly turned away to Dimitri.

Without hesitation, I leaned forwards and kissed him, knowing it would be the last time I could ever do so. My friends looked on with sad, knowing eyes, but outside our little circle, people were gasping and turning to whisper to their neighbour. I didn't pay any attention to them.

Pulling away, I whispered, "I love you, Dimitri. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Without meaning to, I glanced at Tasha. "You could have had a great life, if it wasn't for me." He opened his mouth to reply, but I didn't let him as I turned away.

I smiled through my tears at my friends – my _family_. "I'll miss you guys… I wish this…" I choked on a sob and looked away. "I wish this had gone differently. But I'll see you guys again – in the world of the dead."

"Come on," said one guardian roughly, pulling me away. Dimitri's guardians did the same. We were pushed on to the platform and the nooses shoved around our necks. The rope felt itchy against my neck. I fought the urge to scratch it and bowed my head.

Dimitri's hand found mine. I glanced at him and gripped it as hard as I could. Then I looked up and, fighting against tears, smiled at my friends. Lissa was crying, and Mia was looking away. Mum was trying to dry her own tears. Christian, desperately trying to comfort Lissa despite his own grief, wrapped his arms around her. Eddie stood next to them, working hard to keep his face blank. Abe stood with his head bowed. Tasha had her face buried in her hands.

They were the last sight I saw.

The platform dropped.

Mason and Ivan welcomed us into the world of the dead.

My grip on Dimitri's hand had not faltered.


End file.
